The new cultivar was discovered as a chance, whole plant mutation in a commercial nursery in Chonburi, Thailand. The inventor, Kanchana Khemakongkanond, a citizen of Thailand, discovered the new variety as a whole plant mutation among several plants of the unpatented commercial variety, Scindapsus pictus ‘Exotica.’ The new variety was discovered during the Summer of 1999 by the inventor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SUPHA10’ by vegetative cuttings was performed at a commercial nursery in Chonburi, Thailand during the Fall of 2000. Since that time, many generations have been reproduced, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through successive generations.